Whats It Called Again
by Quiistis
Summary: The title was something insane I just thought up. This is a Fiction 'Bout my friends and I and our bishonens. But mostly me and malik. Seto/oc Malik/oc yugi/oc yami/oc and thats it. RandR
1. Default Chapter

Quiistis: WHOOO HOOO MY FIRST FANFIC  
  
Quistis: Who 'sit about  
  
Quiistis: Me and seto  
  
Yvonne: IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!  
  
Quiistis: I MEAN BAKURA  
  
Quistis: IM GONNA KILLLL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quiistis: Ok.....Then me and franticly thinks, me and, me and, me and Malik  
  
Quistis: Alright  
  
Yvonne: Kay, am I gonna be in it  
  
Quiistis: Duh-uh  
  
Yvonne: Yay  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Malik: Mind control, control minds. Hmmmm....I guess I'll stop bye yugi's and be evil  
  
~So malik rode his motorcycle over to yugi's house to be "evil"~  
  
Malik: Okay yugi Im controling *gets slower* your mind...now.............Uhhh your not yugi are you  
  
Quiistis: Me....Yugi...All I'd need to do is die my hair, spike it like a freak of nature, and get a sex change  
  
Malik: Okay then.........*stares*  
  
Quiistis: Yes, What do you want, It's only open 'till 6  
*obviously used to those staring looks on boys faces*  
  
Malik: What....Uh..Oh yeah hehe uh  
  
Quiistis: *rolls eyes* I dont think you came here to buy cards did'ya  
  
Malik: No....not...really *still staring*  
  
Quiistis: Whats that you got there? *points to the sennen rod*  
  
Malik: MY ROD  
  
Quiistis: Yup *points millenium locket at the rod* hale jinuel lustreo ckasha severe aosten kan sulivach *millenium launguadge for bring fourth this boy to me my millenium locket*  
  
Malik: *gets pulled forward* Wha- Whats  
  
Quiistis: *Grabs the Rod* HAHAHA Me'ochashe mora  
  
Yvonne: *comes from the back room* Oh Quiistis stop useing that sennen locket again! And stop chanting that stupid spell and *stares at malik* and we need to have a talk.  
  
Quiistis: Don't OUCH go OW anyOW where HEY  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the backroom  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yvonne: He's almost as hot as seto!  
  
Quiistis: Yup sure WHATEVER  
  
Yvonne: Ask him out.  
  
Quiistis: Oh please  
  
Yvonne: ^.^  
  
Quiistis: Since when do you know malik  
  
Yvonne: SCHOOL YOU NIMROD  
  
Quiistis: Oh yeaaaaah  
  
Yvonne: ASK OR GET TAKEN TO THE CLEANERS  
  
Quiistis: Aren't the cleaners only for perverted yami;s like ours  
  
Yvonne: Well yeah but, You can experiment what it does when we throw a human in there  
  
Quiistis: *Thinks* *shudders* CHANGE THE CHANNLE CHANGE THE CHANNEL CHANGE THE CHANNEL  
  
Yvonne: Its ok quiistis JEEZE  
  
Quiistis: I'm going home, You ask him for me  
  
Yvonne: Cleaners  
  
Quistis: OK OK I'LL ASK Jeeze, Whats with you and bishonens sis?  
  
Yvonne: *evil laugh* You'll find out soon enough  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quiistis: What IS Yvonne planning  
  
Yvonne: I duno  
  
Quiistis: Will there be world domination  
  
Quistis: No  
  
Quiistis: WILL there be romance  
  
Malik: *gulp* *looks at his notecard* YES!? WHAT!? I THOUGHT-  
  
Quistis: *smacks malik*  
  
Malik: Yes.  
  
Quiistis: Find out next time on  
  
YamiYvonne: *sing song voice* Whats It Called Again  
  
Quiistis: -.-''' 


	2. Asking someone special to a dance Girly ...

Whats it called again  
  
Quistis: Uhhhh'  
  
Yvonne: Uhhh  
  
Ummm: Uhhh   
  
Quistis: Ummm! How did you get here!  
  
Ummm: Shade said to ruin your life some more  
  
Quistis: Figures  
  
Ummm: Seto *lovey eyes*  
  
Yvonne: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ummm: Gotta run  
  
(( = maliks thoughts )) = my thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~~~~~~Am~~~~~~~~~~So~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Happy~~~~~~~~~~~~but~~~~~~~~sad~~~~~~~~~~~~too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quiistis:*apears at the front desk again*  
  
Malik: oh *stares* your...back  
  
Quiistis: Unh-Hunh  
  
Malik: Aishi- *mentaly slaps himself*  
  
Quiistis: Hunh, Aishi?  
  
Malik: NOTHING....nothingnothingnothing  
  
Quiistis: Yeah, Ok Uhhhh  
  
Malik: Yeah  
  
Quiistis: *blush*  
  
Malik: *goes 200 shades of red*  
  
Quiistis: Uhhh  
  
Malik: DOYOUWANTTOGOTOTHEDANCEWITHME  
  
Quiistis: I thought you'd never ask *rolls eyes*  
  
Malik: Is that a yes...or no *completly missing the sarcasem*  
  
Quiistis: Definate Yes'  
  
Malik: *turns red,blue,green,purple,black *O.O* White, yellow,brown,tan,and some dark red color*  
  
Quiistis: *stares at the colors amused*  
  
Malik: I'll...Pick....you.......up.......around...............6:30  
  
Quiistis: Kay  
  
Malik: *turnes to run off* **plucks a pack of cards from a table** ***starts to run***  
  
Quiistis: YOU HAND THOSE CARDS OVER RIGHT NOW MISTER!  
  
Malik: -.-  
  
Quiistis: I know all, I see all  
  
Malik:Bye then  
  
*************************************Later at maliks house**********************************************************************  
  
Malik: Ohhh All these suites don't fit, I need to get someone who is good at shopping ((anzu? No all she is good at is shopping for inflateable breasts *laughs up a storm* Isis? *shudders* hmmm Ryou? 0.O....That leaves one person, M-m-m-m-mai  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Mai: Oh wow  
  
Malik: Oh wow what  
  
Mai: You have a body as petite as a girl  
  
Malik: O.O  
  
Mai: Its true  
  
Malik: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sevrel people looks at him*  
  
Mai: Okay let's start here *goes to the ladies section*  
  
Malik: *stops dead in his tracks* Oh no  
  
Mai: What  
  
Malik: I!!!!!!!!!!!!!AM!!!!!!!!!!NOT!!!!!!!!!!A!!!!!!!!!!GIRL  
  
Mai: None of the mens cloths fit you, There all to big  
  
Malik: Uhgm  
  
Mai: Here ya go *hands him a black shirt with blue and white flames on it* That should fit and it dosent look like a girls shirt either  
  
Malik: Uhhhhh *goes to a chaging room*  
  
**comes out a second later**  
  
Mai: Great! Absoloutly you, now try on these *throws him a matching pair of pants with blue at the leg ends  
  
Malik: *goes to the changing room again*  
  
**comes out 3 seconds later**  
  
Mai: Great, You have a jewlary box right  
  
Malik: Yeah  
  
Mai: Okay then, put on some silver chains  
  
Malik: Okay...............  
  
Mai: Okay thats great  
  
Malik: Who are you going to the dance with anyways?  
  
Mai: *blush* Jonouchi.  
  
((((I am sorry if this offends any Jonouchi fangirls *gets attacked*))))  
  
Malik: K....  
  
Mai: Bye then *leaves the mall*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quists: I just got that idea from another story,..... R+R bye 


End file.
